1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator, and more particularly to a linear actuator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional linear guideway 10 as shown in FIG. 1 comprises a rail 11, a slide block 12, two return members 13, 14, and an end cover 15. The slide block 12 is slidably mounted on the rail 11, and includes two lateral portions 121. At each of the lateral portions 121 is defined an arc-shaped groove 122. The two return members 13, 14 each are an L-shaped structure which consists of an end portion 131, 141 and a return portion 132, 142. The return members 13, 14 are disposed at two ends of the slide block 12 in a manner that the return portions 132, 142 cooperate with the arc-shaped grooves 122 to define a return path for the rolling elements. Then, the end cover 15 covers and fixes the two return members 13, 14.
The return path of the linear guideway is formed by coupling the two return members 13, 14 together. However, level difference is likely to exist at the conjunction of the two return members, which will cause noise during the movement of the rolling elements. Furthermore, the assembly of the linear guideway must be very precise in order to reduce the level surface, which therefore makes the assembly more difficult, and also increases the manufacturing cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.